Di Senja Itu
by Mikkadhira
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka, seorang gadis desa menemukan seorang pemuda kaya berambut auburn di belakang rumahnya./"Siapa kau?"/"Aku ... tidak tahu./Pemuda auburn itu membuat hari Haruhi berbeda./Di senja itu, Haruhi menemukan dirinya tak sendiri lagi./AU/Debut fic!


Disclaimer : _**Ouran High School Host Club**_ © Bisco Hatori

**WARNING!** : **HikaHaru, AU, ****OOC **(banget), **alur maju-mundur** (gagal), _**ABSOLUTELY pointless, plotless, **_**ADVENTURE GAGAL, romens ngga keliatan, **salah genre_,_ bahasa berantakan, cerita ngga jelas, nggapenting, **sangat **maksa, penuh dengan keabalan, etc.

**A/N:** sa-salam kenal ;_; maafkan saya yang seenaknya saja nyampah di sini ;_; kalau ada yang nggak suka saya nyampah di fandom ini, boleh bilang sama saya ;_; sekali lagi maaf banget ;_; dan ini super OOC + nggajelas ;_; maaf udah publish junkfic di sini ;_;

.

_My debut fic on this fandom, dedicated for my beloved daughter, **Carnadeite**'s birthday (1212)_

.

An Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction by karin-mikkadhira-,

_**Di Senja Itu**_

.

.

.

Gemerisik angin senja menyapu helai-helai surai cokelat gadis itu. Cicit burung gereja menyampaikan harmoni cinta nan syahdu yang menyentuh kalbu. Tanpa lirik, memang. Namun tidakkah harmoni itu mengelus lembut hati yang kelu? Mega mendung mulai berlalu. Mereka pun bernyanyi semakin merdu. Gadis berambut cokelat itu menoleh, merespon jalinan melodi itu. Kristal cokelatnya menatap sendu.

"Kau ... tidak akan kembali?"

Gadis berambut cokelat itu bertanya.

Mega mendung berarak menuju barat, tempat matahari pulang ke peraduannya. Sedikit demi sedikit kumpulan awan berisi kristal-kristal air itu menutupi cahaya matahari. Seketika langit menjadi gelap, kelabu. Namun tetap saja para burung gereja itu bernyanyi merdu. Entah untuk siapa nyanyian itu. Sepertinya mereka tahu, langit kelabu tidak bermaksud mendatangkan rasa sendu.

Kristal cokelat gadis itu masih menatap para burung gereja yang bertengger di atap kuil. Yang ia tanya masih membisu. Entah memikirkan jawabannya, atau memang tidak ingin menjawab. Gadis itu juga tak habis pikir, kenapa ia sampai bertanya seperti itu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa hatinya terasa pilu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa lidahnya terasa kelu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa hari ini harus berlalu. Dan yang paling tak dimengertinya adalah: kenapa ia tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan semua itu.

_Kenapa?_

—Di Senja Itu © karin-mikkadhira—

"_Ittekimasu!_" serunya tidak pada siapapun. Dia hanya ingin berseru, sebelum meninggalkan rumah sangat sederhananya yang begitu ia sukai.

Gadis berambut cokelat itu berjalan santai menuju kebun kecil di belakang rumahnya. Mayoritas orang yang tinggal di desa terpencil ini berprofesi sebagai petani dan pedagang. Jadi tidak aneh jika penduduk desa ini memiliki tanah _garapan_nya sendiri. Kebun milik gadis berambut cokelat itu terbilang kecil jika dibandingkan milik penduduk lain. Maklum, tanah yang ia dan ayahnya miliki tidak begitu luas. Namun kebunnya itu sangat subur, mengingat lokasinya persis di tepi sungai. Ya, rumah gadis berambut cokelat itu memang berada di tepi sungai—satu-satunya yang berada di sana.

"Wah, tomatnya banyak sekali!" seru gadis itu begitu melihat buah merah ranum di kebunnya. "Nanti malam masak apa ya dengan tomat-tomat ini?"

Gadis berambut cokelat pemilik nama Haruhi Fujioka itu memanen tomat hasil kebunnya sendiri dengan wajah cerah. Selain tomat, ada juga kubis dan daun bawang yang terlihat segar. Gadis berambut cokelat itu tidak pernah bosan memasak dengan sayuran hasil panennya sendiri.

_Dia sudah biasa melakukan itu, sendirian._

Ayah Haruhi sedikit berbeda. Ia tidak seperti kebanyakan penduduk desa yang memilih bekerja sebagai pedagang lokal. _Sayuran hasil panen sendiri, dijual ke tetangga sendiri_. Ia memilih bekerja sebagai pegawai restoran kecil di kota, agak jauh dari desa memang, tapi penghasilannya cukup untuk menyambung hidupnya. Ia pulang larut malam, oleh karena itu Haruhi sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri di rumah dan melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga.

"Setelah ini mencuci pakaian!" ujarnya. Tak terasa keranjangnya sudah penuh oleh tomat. Haruhi berdiri. Namun saat ia akan membalikkan badan, langkahnya terhenti, kristal cokelatnya membulat.

Kristal cokelatnya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri di seberang sungai. Sebagian lengannya tercelup ke aliran sungai. Rambut pemuda itu _auburn_, dan ia mengenakan _T-shirt_ tanpa lengan berwarna biru. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Haruhi berlari menyeberangi sungai melalui jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan halaman belakang rumahnya dengan seberang sungai.

"Hei! Bangun!" panggil Haruhi sembari menggoyang-goyangkan bahu pemuda berambut _auburn_ tersebut.

Sukses. Hanya dalam hitungan detik pemuda berambut _auburn_ itu membuka kelopak matanya. Haruhi membantunya untuk bangun dan duduk.

"Siapa kamu? Di mana aku?" tanya pemuda berambut _auburn_ tersebut.

"Itu tidak penting! Kau sendiri ... siapa namamu?" Haruhi bertanya balik.

"Aku—" pemuda itu membisu. Haruhi sedikit mengernyitkan dahi.

"Aku tidak tahu."

—Di Senja Itu © karin-mikkadhira—

Sunyi menyapa ruang dengan sekat tak terlihat tersebut. Sekumpulan burung gereja yang tadi melantunkan harmoni cinta tak lagi bertengger di atap kuil. Angin mulai berhembus brutal, dan mereka pun pergi. Meninggalkan sunyi bersama dua insan yang sedari tadi bertahan dengan mulut terkunci. Pertanyaan gadis berambut cokelat itu—Haruhi Fujioka—belum sempat terjawab oleh pemuda berambut _auburn_ yang bersamanya senja itu.

_Puk!_

Pemuda _auburn_ itu tiba-tiba saja menyeka sunyi—menepuk pelan kepala Haruhi Fujioka penuh arti.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih?"

Hanya itu yang dia katakan. Hanya itu. Satu kalimat tanya dengan empat kata.

Kristal cokelat Haruhi membulat. Kepalanya didongakkan, ditatapnya pemuda _auburn_ yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

_Iya, ya? Aku ini bicara apa? Untuk apa aku peduli—_

"Aku merasa, Kaoru pasti sudah menungguku di rumah."

Pemuda _auburn_ itu tersenyum simpul. Ditatapnya sang surya yang hampir terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Atau kau mau ikut denganku, Haruhi?" Dirangkulnya Haruhi. Ia hanya _nyengir_ saja saat mengajak Haruhi. "Rumahku kan besar, kau bisa tinggal bersamaku dan Kaoru!"

—_pada orang yang tidak kukenal ini?_

"Kau juga bisa bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kami! Aku yakin Kaoru juga akan senang mengenalmu!" seru pemuda _auburn _itu lagi. Ia merangkul Haruhi akrab.

Sekat tak terlihat itu tetap ada. Meski pemuda _auburn_ itu merangkul Haruhi erat, sekat itu tetap ada. Pemuda _auburn _itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Haruhi juga bukan siapa-siapa. Mereka tidak saling kenal—sampai beberapa jam yang lalu.

Mereka tidak memiliki ikatan.

Hal itu mutlak. Dan bagaimanapun mereka memaksakan, ikatan itu takkan eksis.

_Bodoh._

"Aku nggak tertarik tinggal dengan kalian," ujar Haruhi dingin. Gadis berambut cokelat itu melirik arah lain. Lalu mengembangkan senyum permintaan-macam-apa-itu.

Tapi tentu saja senyum itu juga palsu.

—Di Senja Itu © karin-mikkadhira—

Di meja mungil itu tersaji semangkuk nasi beserta semangkuk sayur sup yang berisi lobak, kol, bakso ikan, dan juga tomat yang tadi baru saja dipanen. Masakan yang sangat sederhana memang. Tapi itulah sayur sup andalan Haruhi Fujioka yang meskipun sederhana, namun sangat lezat. Dengan keterbatasan ekonomi, bisa memasak sayur sup lengkap dengan bakso ikan saja sudah beruntung. Harga bakso ikan tidak semurah yang terbayang.

Dan baru kali ini, Haruhi Fujioka melihat ada orang yang terheran-heran melihat sayur sup.

"Apa ini?"

Pemuda itu menatap heran masakan yang disajikan Haruhi. Ia mengambil sendok sup, dan mulai mengaduk isi mangkuk. Lobak, kol, bakso ikan, dan tomat yang ada di dalamnya berputar-putar.

"Ini ... bukan sup _consomme_. Sup _miso_ pun bukan. Lalu ... apa ini bisa dimakan?"

_Jlegaarrr!_

Haruhi meledak. Saking _shock_-nya ia sampai tersungkur di lantai sambil kejang-kejang. Baru kali ini, ada seseorang yang menanyakan apa masakannya bisa dimakan atau tidak. Haruhi menangis dalam hati.

_Apa itu sup _consomme_? Makanan orang kaya? Oh, jadi dia dari kota?_

"Kau ini ... sudah tiba-tiba muncul di rumah orang, minta makanan, pakai menghina lagi!" Haruhi benar-benar meledak. Betapa tidak? Orang yang ia _temukan_ di belakang rumahnya tidak menghargai masakannya.

"Memang kapan aku menghina? Aku kan cuma bertanya, bisa dimakan atau tidak. Malah marah-marah begitu." Pemuda _auburn _itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dalam sekejap ia merubah posisinya. Ia berbaring menghadap Haruhi dengan tumpuan lengan kanan. Kaki kanannya ditekuk seenaknya.

_Sial, memangnya ini rumahnya sendiri?_

Haruhi mengamati pemuda _auburn_ itu.

Tubuhnya tidak begitu tinggi dan atletis, ukuran ideal untuk pemuda seusianya. Sekitar seratus tujuh puluhan sentimeter. Rambutnya _auburn_ dengan poni belah kiri. Matanya cokelat keemasan. Wajahnya juga cukup tampan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan sepertinya bukan pakaian murah yang dijual di pasar. Kesimpulan pertama Haruhi: Ia orang kaya—

—namun seenaknya dan kurang sopan.

Haruhi _nyengir_ dipaksakan.

"Kau benar-benar hilang ingatan?"

—Di Senja Itu © karin-mikkadhira—

Mega mendung makin tebal menyelimuti langit senja, memfilter cahaya senja yang ingin dipancarkan sang surya.

Kedua insan itu masih di sana. Di depan kuil perbatasan desa dengan kota. Berdiri di masing-masing bagian, tetap terpisah oleh sekat yang tak terlihat. Angin berhembus lembut, mencairkan atmosfer yang sedikit beku.

Haruhi Fujioka lagi-lagi menatap langit, gundah. Tugasnya sudah selesai. Ia sudah mengantar pemuda _auburn_ itu sampai perbatasan. Sekarang ia boleh pulang. Tak ada lagi urusan dengan si _auburn_ jahil itu. Cukup sampai di sini. Haruhi cukup mengantarnya sampai di sini. Soal bagaimana caranya dia pulang, Haruhi tidak mau tahu. Otak Haruhi berkata: "Tinggalkan dia sekarang."

Tapi hati Haruhi berkata lain, tidak mau.

Ditatapnya punggung pemuda _auburn_ itu. Membayangkan punggungnya pergi menjauh, membuat Haruhi semakin bingung. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dirasakannya kala itu.

"Aku pasti akan kembali, Haruhi." Tiba-tiba saja pemuda _auburn_ itu angkat bicara. "Kalau perlu aku juga akan membawa Kaoru saat aku kembali!"

Haruhi membisu. _Apa dia berbohong lagi?_

—Di Senja Itu © karin-mikkadhira—

"Kau pasti orang kaya. Masa' kau tidak membawa ponsel?"

Anak hilang—pemuda _auburn_—di hadapannya merogoh sakunya, lalu menggeleng.

"Dompet?"

Pemuda _auburn_ itu merogoh lagi sakunya. Air mukanya berubah bagai berkata: _Eureka!_ Manik cokelat keemasannya membulat, ia memamerkan dompetnya pada Haruhi.

"Coba buka!"

Pemuda _auburn_ itu menurut. Ia membuka dompetnya. Ada selembar uang sepuluh ribu yen di sana. Hanya itu. Ah! Ada lagi, selembar foto. Foto pemuda _auburn_ itu bersama orang yang sama persis dengannya—hanya berbeda belahan poni. Mereka saling merangkul dan tersenyum ceria. Ada dua nama yang tertera di bawah potret itu. Kaoru dan Hikaru.

"Kau ... punya saudara kembar?" tanya Haruhi. Ia agaknya terkejut setelah melihat foto itu. "Kau—" Haruhi mengamati wajah pemuda _auburn_ itu. "—Hikaru, ya?"

Yang ditanya hanya membisu. Mungkin mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Iya ... sepertinya ... aku memang Hikaru..." Ia menatap foto itu lekat-lekat. "Kaoru..."

_Sepertinya dia memang tidak ingat._

"Di dompetmu cuma ada ini? Tidak ada kartu pelajar?" Haruhi bertanya lagi. Yang ditanya menggeleng. Haruhi menghela napas pelan.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Kau harus pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu ke perbatasan," ujar Haruhi tegas.

"Tu-tunggu! Bagaimana caraku pulang? Aku bahkan tidak ingat dimana rumahku!" bentak pemuda _auburn_ itu—yang sepertinya bernama Hikaru.

"Kau punya foto dan nama. Kau juga orang kaya. Polisi di kota pasti mudah menemukan alamatmu," ujar Haruhi lagi. Tegas. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak bisa membiarkan seorang pemuda tak dikenal ada di rumahnya. Kalau ketahuan ayahnya, bisa runyam nantinya.

_Brakk!_

Pemuda _auburn_ itu menggebrak meja.

"Yang benar sa—"

_Tapi kau tidak bisa tinggal di sini. Kau harus pulang..._

_Cih!_ Pemuda _auburn_ itu mendecak. "Baiklah." Akhirnya ia mengalah.

_Kruyuuk~_

Haruhi tersenyum lembut. "Akan kuantar kau setelah kau makan."

Pemuda _auburn_ itu tertegun. Bagai tersihir oleh senyum Haruhi Fujioka yang bak bianglala. Ia pun segera menyentuh makanannya. Sedikit demi sedikit dilahapnya sup buatan Haruhi. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menghabiskan semangkuk nasi dan sup.

"Terima kasih makanannya! Ternyata masakanmu enak juga," ujar pemuda berambut _auburn_ itu sambil tersenyum jahil—_nyengir kuda_. Haruhi lagi-lagi hanya bisa membalas dengan senyum miris.

"Oh iya!" ujar pemuda _auburn_ itu, "kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu." Tangannya disilangkan di belakang kepala.

Haruhi menoleh. "Haruhi Fujioka."

"Baiklah, Fujioka!" seru pemuda _auburn_ itu tanpa arti.

Haruhi terdiam sejenak. "Sudah hampir jam tiga. Aku akan mengantarmu sekarang, Hikaru."

Manik cokelat keemasan pemuda _auburn_ itu membulat. Gadis berambut cokelat di hadapannya menyebutkan namanya. Walaupun mungkin ia sendiri tidak tahu itu benar namanya atau bukan. Tapi ia jadi merasakan sesuatu. Ia mulai tertarik pada gadis dengan potongan rambut pendek di hadapannya. _Mainan baru_, batinnya.

Setelah sedikit merapikan diri, Haruhi dan pemuda _auburn_ itu memulai perjalanan mereka. Dari rumah Haruhi sampai perbatasan cukup jauh. Sekitar tiga setengah kilometer. Mulanya pemuda _auburn_ itu menolak berjalan kaki sejauh itu. Tapi apa boleh buat, di desa ini memang tidak ada alat transportasi yang masuk, kecuali sepeda milik pribadi. Desa ini dari dulu memang tidak pernah dimasuki kendaraan bermotor. Maka dari itu kebersihan udara di desa ini tetap terjaga dengan baik. Yah, jika dengan jalan kaki, dari rumah Haruhi sampai perbatasan kira-kira bisa ditempuh dalam satu jam.

Haruhi dan pemuda _auburn_ itu menelusuri jalan setapak. Jalan menuju desa di kaki bukit itu hanya ada dua. Melalui jalan setapak utama, dan melewati jalan pendaki yang agak terjal. Sepanjang jalan utama hanya terlihat pepohonan, kebun-kebun sayur dan buah, serta rumah warga yang tidak berdekatan. Rumah warga di desa ini memang tidak berdekatan karena dipisahkan oleh kebun-kebun pribadi. Namun warga desa ini sangat kompak.

"Haruhi," panggil pemuda _auburn_ itu ketika mereka melewati sepetak kebun ubi.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku?" Haruhi menanggapi dingin. Ia memandang sebal pemuda yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Karena kau memanggilku ... Hikaru," jawab pemuda _auburn_ itu polos. Lagi-lagi sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahil. Haruhi hanya _manyun_ saja. Namun jauh di lubuk hatinya, ia memikirkan kalimat pemuda _auburn_ itu barusan.

_Dia seperti sudah lama tidak dipanggil orang saja._

"Haruhi, Haruhi!" Pemuda _auburn_ itu memanggil Haruhi lagi.

"Apa—" Haruhi menoleh. "Gyaah!" Haruhi berseru kaget. Tiba-tiba ada kumbang sebesar kepalan tangan di hadapan Haruhi. Kerjaan pemuda _auburn_ yang jahil itu.

"Hahaha! Kau takut, ya?" ucap pemuda _auburn_ itu lagi-lagi sambil _nyengir kuda._

Haruhi mengambil kumbang itu dari tangan Hikaru. "Yang beginian sih aku nggak takut. Barusan aku cuma kaget," ujar Haruhi dingin sambil memasang wajah mana-mungkin-gue-takut-beginian. Yang menjahilinya barusan hanya garuk-garuk kepala sambil memasang ekspresi seperti berkata: _Sial_.

Haruhi tiba-tiba menatap langit yang agak mendung kala itu. Mereka baru sepertiga perjalanan. Namun langit bilang, mungkin hujan akan turun sebentar lagi.

"Semoga tidak hujan."

Pemuda _auburn_ di sampingnya mengerutkan kening.

Mereka berjalan lagi. Melaju di atas jalan setapak yang sepertinya masih jauh ujungnya. Sesekali Haruhi memberi salam kepada warga desa yang ditemuinya di jalan. Tak terasa, mereka sudah dua pertiga perjalanan.

"Haruhi?"

"Mmm?"

"Aku lelah."

"Bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong."

"Kau tahu sepanjang perjalanan tadi kau sudah berbohong berapa kali? Kaubilang fobia semut, ternyata bohong. Kaubilang trauma bertemu dengan orang lansia, ternyata bohong. Kau pingsan, ternyata bohong. Kaubilang kau ingin mati, itu juga bohong. Bahkan kaubilang kau punya penyakit tidak bisa kentut, itu juga bohong!" ujar haruhi dengan nada tinggi. Diuraikannya semua kebohongan yang pemuda _auburn_ itu lakukan sepanjang perjalanan tadi. Haruhi merasa dirinya bisa gila jika terus bersama pemuda _auburn_ itu. Satu yang dipintanya pada Tuhan: _Tolong cepat sampai agar aku tidak bertemu dia lagi_.

"Aku tidak akan percaya lagi dengan semua omong kosongmu. Kau sedang hilang ingatan, jadi tidak mungkin kau kalau kau ingat punya fobia terhadap apa, dan lain-lain." Haruhi menatap pemuda _auburn_ itu tajam. Yang ditatap hanya memasang wajah menyesal.

_Gludug!_

Haruhi menatap langit yang semakin kelabu. Yang didengarnya barusan tidak salah lagi gemuruh petir.

"Langit mulai mendung, sebaiknya kita lanjutkan perjalanan," ujar Haruhi. Ia menarik tangan pemuda _auburn_ itu dan melaju setengah berlari.

Pemuda _auburn_ itu tertegun. Tangan yang menggenggam lengannya entah kenapa terasa sangat hangat. Kehangatan itu menjalar ke seluruh aliran darahnya. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia memandangi gadis berambut cokelat pemilik nama Haruhi Fujioka itu.

_Gomennasai._

—Di Senja Itu © karin-mikkadhira—

Langit semakin gelap. Kumpulan awan _cumolonimbus_ di langit hampir menutupi seluruh cahaya senja. Biasanya ada dua arti: hujan sekarang, atau hujan nanti. Yang pastinya hujan akan turun. Burung-burung juga sudah mulai kembali ke sarangnya.

Tapi kedua insan itu masih bergeming di tempat yang sama.

"Kali ini aku tidak bohong," ujar pemuda _auburn_ itu dengan senyum penuh arti. "Aku berjanji akan kembali, Haruhi."

_Tapi aku tidak mau kau pergi._

Pemuda _auburn_ itu kini berdiri menghadap Haruhi, menatap matanya lekat.

"_Arigatou_, Haruhi."

—Di Senja Itu © karin-mikkadhira—

_Gludug! Gluduug!_

Sesekali gemuruh petir mencairkan kebisuan di antara gadis cokelat dan pemuda _auburn_ itu. Haruhi masih menggenggam lengan pemuda _auburn_ itu dan _menuntun_nya. Belum ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata sejak terakhir Haruhi bicara tadi. Namun ada satu yang dirasakan pemuda _auburn_ itu: terkadang genggaman Haruhi terasa sangat erat. Entah mengapa.

"Haruhi," panggil pemuda _auburn_ itu. "Kapan kita akan sampai di perbatasan?"

"Sebentar lagi. Sekitar lima ratus meter lagi," jawab Haruhi. Saat ia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda _auburn_ itu, ia berhenti sejenak, berbalik dan menatap kedua manik cokelat keemasan pemuda _auburn_ itu.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," ujar pemuda itu lagi. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat sangat serius. "Aku bohong."

Haruhi tertegun. "Maaf?"

"Aku bohong. Aku tidak pernah hilang ingatan. Namaku Hikaru Hitachiin, dan aku memiliki saudara kembar bernama Kaoru Hitachiin. Alasan kenapa aku ada di sungai belakang rumahmu adalah karena aku kabur dari _villa_ milik keluargaku yang ada di sisi lain bukit itu. Dan kurasa kau tak perlu tahu kenapa aku kabur," jelas pemuda _auburn_ itu—Hikaru Hitachiin—panjang lebar.

Haruhi mematung. Kristal cokelatnya membulat. Ia masih berusaha mencerna penjelasan pemuda _auburn_ itu. Satu yang bisa Haruhi simpulkan: pemuda ini menipunya.

"Kau—"

_Ctaarrr!_

Kilat memancarkan cahaya yang agak menyeramkan. Suaranya agak membuat telinga berdenging. Dan semua itu membuat Haruhi spontan berjongkok dan menutup telinganya. Tangannya bergetar. Bulir-bulir bening mulai menggenangi sudut matanya.

Pemuda _auburn_ itu menatap Haruhi lekat-lekat. "Kau ... takut petir?"

_Ctaarr!_

Pemuda _auburn_ itu dengan cepat menarik lengan Haruhi dan mendekapnya erat. Alam bawah sadarnya yang memerintahkannya melakukan itu. Dipeluknya erat gadis berambut cokelat itu. Dielusnya lembut punggung dan kepalanya.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. Dadanya terasa basah. Mungkin oleh air mata gadis itu.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanan, sebentar lagi kita sampai, kan?" Ia melepas dekapannya, disekanya air mata gadis itu. Ia genggam tangannya erat. Kini ia yang menuntun gadis cokelat itu.

"Maafkan aku, Haruhi."

Haruhi membisu. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Pipinya terasa sangat panas. Baru pertama kali ini ia dipeluk seperti itu. Dan sejenak ia melupakan semua kebohongan Hikaru. Entah kenapa ia tidak peduli. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah: terus bersama Hikaru.

Tak lama, mereka sudah sampai di perbatasan. Ada sebuah kuil tua di tepi jalan perbatasan. Mereka berhenti di depan kuil itu. Sejenak menikmati siraman cahaya senja.

Hikaru melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Haruhi. "Saatnya aku pergi."

Angin semilir menyapu poni Haruhi. Sejenak Haruhi berpikir. _Jika kau pergi, kapan kau akan kembali?_

—Di Senja Itu © karin-mikkadhira—

"_Arigatou,_ Haruhi."

_Kalau kau pergi, aku akan sendiri lagi?_

_Ctaarrr!_

Manik cokelat Haruhi membulat. Tanpa sadar tangannya terentang, ia berlari menuju Hikaru yang juga spontan merentangkan tangannya, membuka jalan bagi Haruhi untuk masuk ke dekapannya. Lagi, didekapnya Haruhi erat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku di sini, Haruhi."

Haruhi membisu.

"Kau tidak akan sendiri lagi, ada aku. Dan nanti juga ada Kaoru. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan takut, ya?" Hikaru tersenyum lembut sembari mengelus kepala Haruhi lagi. "Aku harus pergi."

Haruhi masih membisu.

Hikaru melepaskan dekapannya. Ia meraih pipi Haruhi dan mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Kamu tidak sendiri, Haruhi, aku akan tetap di sini," ujar Hikaru. Ia mengepalkan tangan kanannya, menyentuhkannya ke dadanya, lalu menyentuhkannya ke dada Haruhi. Ia tersenyum jahil—lagi. Haruhi tersenyum bahagia sambil menyeka sedikit air matanya yang masih menggenang di sudut mata.

Haruhi mengerti.

Perpisahan bukan berarti semuanya tak abadi. Bukan berarti ditinggal sendiri di sini. Masih ada hati. Masih ada perasaan yang menemani. Ia takkan pernah sendiri lagi. Hikaru ada bersamanya, meski tak bisa dilihat dalam sunyi.

Hari yang berbeda ini akan terus dikenangnya—Haruhi—mungkin sampai entah kapan nanti. Perkenalan sekian jam dengan Hikaru benar-benar berarti. Haruhi kini yakin, ia takkan sendiri lagi. Di senja itu, Haruhi menemukan dirinya tak sendiri.

"_Sayonara_, Haruhi."

—Di Senja Itu © karin-mikkadhira : OWARI—

.

**A/N:** ha-halo ;_; a-aku tau kamu, anakku, _Haruhi_, pasti baca fic ini ;_; dan aku sungguh minta maaf, karena malah geje gini ;_; ternyata pemakaian alur maju-mundurnya malah mengacaukan semuanya ;_; maaf banget, emakmu ini sungguh-sungguh minta maaf ;_; dan untuk penghuni asli fandom ini, maaf saya udah ngotorin archive dengan fic abal ini ;_; maaf ;_; dan **aku sangat minta maaf karena aku lupa belahan poni Hikaru, dan di sini aku tulis belah kiri** ;_; aku beneran lupa Hikaru itu belah kiri/kanan ;_; oke, aku tau, fic ini nonsense banget, dan nggajelas konflik batinnya si Haruhi ;_; aku harap anakku, _**Carnadeite**_, suka sama fic bonusnya ;_; selamat ulang tahun, maaf kadonya nggak sempurna :')

.

**| Review, Critics, or Concrit? |**


End file.
